Shorn like a sheep
by DownstairsDaddy
Summary: When Jim Carter shaved his head IRL, November 2017, Tumblr was all abuzz (pardon the pun) with the news and @stokersisters even suggested a prompt to help explain why. This is my one-shot explanation. Set after Season 6. Pure Chelsie with a little Banna, baby Bates and other characters tossed in.


Months into his medically-forced retirement, Charles Carson still had his struggles. Beyond the obvious tremors that were consistently inconsistent in their intensity and frequency, Charles was still seeking new ways to fill the time while his wife continued on with her duties at the Abbey. There was only so much reading, cricket coaching, gardening, mentoring – and napping – one man could do.

Charles made a point of walking his wife to work in the mornings and he was pleased to begin some dinner preparations before her return, whenever his hands afforded it. If it was not looking promising, then Charles would walk up to the big house to let Elsie know a back up plan would be necessary. Yes, he could phone but that would clue others in to his difficulties and Charles preferred to keep his pride and dignity in tact as much as possible, even though all were aware of the reason for his sudden retirement. Of course, when Mr. Carson arrived of an evening at the Servant's entrance, anyone around knew he was there to do more than simply walk his wife home, but no one mentioned it. Depending on the circumstances playing out, Charles might wait for Elsie to finish some duties and then they'd together carry back some stew that needed a simple warming or sandwiches that Mrs. Patmore was able to set aside. As much as Elsie enjoyed the notion of instead stopping into The Grantham Arms, if her husband had come to the Abbey, she knew he would not want to go to the pub where the other patrons would see his unsteadiness.

Among the most enjoyable times for the Carsons – aside from intimate hours alone in the privacy of the bedroom or bath – were Elsie's half days when Charles's hands were not acting up. Luckily, those were more frequent than either had anticipated at the New Year. After their first wedding anniversary and before the family left for The Season, Elsie had spoken with Her Ladyship and trimmed her work schedule to include not just one but two half days/ week. Although Becky's care remained a distraction to her, Charles had turned her own words around and convinced her that the time to "live a little" was indeed now. Delightfully, having his dear Elsie around along with none of his former work stresses helped keep his damned tremors at bay.

Theirs were not the only lives to have changed significantly in 1926, for after the arrival of little Jack Bates, his parents had made adjustments to their work as well. John had left Service altogether at the start of The Season, spent the summer overseeing renovations on the Bed & Breakfast they had purchased and would eventually run full time, together. Rather than travel with the family to London, Anna too had stayed in Downton and worked on the skeleton staff at the Abbey, actually bringing Jack along with her so she could nurse and otherwise mother him. At the moment, John was focused full time and Anna too was all but out of Service to focus on the final touches required to open for business. The Bateses were of course accustomed to hard work and long days but keeping up with a 7-month old on top of it was delightful and trying at the same time.

On Elsie's half days, and especially when Charlie's hands were cooperative, the Carsons were more than glad to help care for Jack and ease the burden on his overburdened parents. Today was one of those days.

After walking Elsie to work, Charles returned to their cottage, washed and dried their breakfast dishes, read the paper and made a routine trip to the village for supplies and put them away. Charles then performed a safety inspection of the cottage as the word from Anna was that Jacky was not just experimenting with crawling but cruising!

A few doors away from the Bed & Breakfast resided the Dawson family with three young children of their own. Mrs. Dawson stayed at home with her brood while her husband worked at an office in Ripon. Having become friendly since the Bates family moved in, Mrs. Dawson had been watching Jacky on occasion, including this morning now that crunch time was upon John and Anna. Charles arrived to pick up Jacky at precisely 12:00 noon. Anna was retrieving Jack from the Dawson's, affording Charles a few minutes to review the progress that had been made since his last visit a few days before. Charles and John had just returned to the main floor when Anna opened the door, with Jacky in her arms.

"Oh, Mr. Carson, of course you're here already."

"Good afternoon, Anna. Hello Jacky, my boy! And how are you today?" Charles smiled at the lad and asked as he gently grabbed hold of Jack's free hand, the other clutching his favorite lamb that Elsie had knit for him.

Jacky adored both his surrogate grandparents, but was especially taken with his "Papa" who made funny faces that together with his deep, rumbling voice and all around play made the babe giggle with delight as he did right then. Attempting to turn himself around in his mother's arms, Jack reached toward Charles in the hopes of transferring to the big strong arms of the former butler.

"Ready to go, are you? Your Nana and I have a fun afternoon planned for us but we first will need to pick her up from work."

"Mr. Carson, Mrs. Dawson tells me that Jacky didn't eat much of his lunch today. I'm surprised, he's been going through a growth spurt and seemingly eating his own weight in food at every meal."

Appeasing Jacky by taking him in his arms, Carson agreed. "Yes, I can feel that. Jacky you must have gained 3 stones – and two teeth – since I saw you last!" Again, the boy giggled. "Or perhaps you knew I was coming and we would see Mrs. Patmore and Daisy who will surely have a treat waiting for you." Jacky clapped his hands at that.

"No worries, Anna, we'll see if he'll eat some more when we have our own luncheon at the cottage. What time would you like him home today?"

"Well, there's a fine line between wearing him out and not wearing you out. I suppose 7 if that's not too late."

"Nonsense! We'll be fine, right Jacky?" Jack had his hands up and was playing with his Papa's bushy eyebrows. They reminded him of the caterpillars they had stopped to admire on the way back from church on the Sunday last. Charles gently pulled Jack's hands away and smiled kindly at the boy's mother.

With a doubting tip of her head, Anna replied, "I'll make you a wager on the bit about being worn out, Mr. Carson. How does a tin of biscuits sound to you?"

Charles waggled his eyebrows. "Anna, we'll be fine. I'm sure. Have a good and productive afternoon, the both of you. The doors are almost open for your business."

"Indeed, Mr. Carson. Thank you, and thank Mrs. Carson as well. We couldn't do this without your help with Jacky. Goodbye my precious boy, see you this evening." With that, Anna leaned in and kissed Jack on the cheek.

John came over and said goodbye as well, tussling his son's hair. "Yes, thank you Mr. Carson. We are grateful for your help."

Charles and Jack left the Bates' home in the village and headed straight toward the Abbey. Charles was, as always, anxious to reunite with Elsie. Charles noticed the boy was a bit heavier than he remembered and after a while transferred him to his shoulders. Jack loved the additional freedom and view the new position afforded him. Charles talked with and sang to Jack the whole walk to the Abbey. The two were having a grand time together which was obvious to Mrs. Carson and the staff when they came in the Servant's door, Charles ducking so that Jacky would not hit his head.

Mr. Carson lifted Jack down into his wife's arms and kissed her cheek in greeting. She and the kitchen staff fussed over him but Jacky was having none of it. Seeing they were distracted and a batch of fresh chocolate biscuits on a cooling rack, Charles attempted to sneak one but Mrs. Patmore caught him in the act, swatting her towel at him in the process.

Elsie decided that it was time for the three of them to leave. And so they said their goodbyes, Charles taking Jack again, while Elsie picked up the basket that Mrs. Patmore had readied for them – including a tin of biscuits and two slices of apple tart.

The Carsons chatted with one another about their mornings and Jack rode happily along in Charles' arms. Occasionally the trio stopped so Charles could point out a squirrel or bird on the way. When Jack's stomach grumbled in Charles' ears loud enough for Elsie to hear it as well, she suggested they best be moving along.

Charles entertained Jack while Elsie heated up their soup and Jack's pureed carrots for lunch. Jack particularly enjoyed when Charles placed his bowler on the toddler's head so he could "hide."

When lunch was ready, Elsie tried to feed Jack his carrots while Charles ate his soup. Making no headway, just a mess, Charles offered to try feeding their little charge.

"This, Jack, is a Demitasse spoon. Normally, we'd use it to stir our tea or coffee, but I am quite certain it will also fit in your mouth quite nicely if you open up. Would you help me try?" The little boy sat enraptured again at his favorite entertainer and his raised eyebrows. As Charles paused the spoon just in front of Jack's mouth, Jack opened his lips for Charles to slide the spoon in. And before Elsie could praise either of them, Jack closed his lips around the spoon and swallowed.

"That's my boy! Ha!" And with that Jack was all smiles again and happily eating more. Elsie just shook her head at the comical duo in front of her. After a few minutes and not quite finished with all the carrots the Carsons hoped, Jack tired of eating again, even for Charles. While Charles returned to his soup, Elsie wet a flannel and wiped Jack's hands and face. The boy was growing restless in the restrictive high chair and so both agreed to have their tart in the sitting room where the floor would be more comfortable for Jack to roam around on.

And roam he did! It seemed there wasn't a square inch that he didn't cover and a few bits he found lying around that had defied the inspector's inspection and the cleaning of the best housekeeper in all of York. One or the other took turns retrieving Jack or the bits, making note of preparations they would need to have in place prior to his next visit if this afternoon of discovery was any indication. "How he has that much energy after eating so little is beyond me," Elsie marveled.

Eventually, Jack tired out and they put him down in his cot for a nap. It was during this time that Elsie and Charles were finally able to wash up the dishes and rest a bit themselves with a quick lie down on their big comfortable bed. Charles thought, Anna might have been right after all.

And then Jack woke. Charles got up and quickly realized he had a dirty nappy. Elsie moved to get up and change him but Charles encouraged her to stay put. Her darling husband impressed her yet again. Although it took longer than she would have required, and the new nappy was a little skewed on Jack's hips, her husband had managed to change Jack all by himself. He was carrying Jack back to the bed when they heard the first drops of rain hit the window soon followed by thunder that shook the house, scaring Jack. He immediately started crying and it took the Carsons together some 20 minutes to still him. Thereafter, they set about calmly reading Jack's books together, Charles reading most of the narrative, but Elsie reading the female voices. Their boy was happy once again. And so it was time to play again! And then it was time to change his nappy again, and then time to prepare supper. This time, Jack wouldn't eat even for Charles. He was a fussy little lad. Elsie thought he might be running a fever but that was not the case. He probably was just over-stimulated and tired – as were they. 6:45 pm saw Jacky yawning, and Charles and Elsie right there with him. All put on their coats and hats, Charles grabbing the biscuit tin that Mrs. Patmore had sent home with them that afternoon conceding, "this will be for Anna." Together the three walked back to the Bates' in the village.

Charles explained to John that he'd lost the "worn out" wager to Anna while Elsie described Jack's late fussiness. The Carsons did not linger, they were both feeling tired and wanted to return home and so said their goodbyes, clarifying that as much as the afternoon did wear them out, they looked forward to caring for Jack again, very soon.

Returning to the cottage, Elsie warmed up the remainder of the soup while Charles moved Jack's high chair back to the corner and tidied the sitting room. Again, between bites of sandwiches and soup, the Carsons yawned. When Charles inquired about starting the fire in the sitting room, Elsie suggested it might be better to just start one in their bedroom instead.

Resting her head in her hands, Charles recognized that his wife was exhausted. He offered, "Elsie, love. I'll wash up the dishes and close up the downstairs. Why don't you go soak in a hot bath? I'll come up when I'm done here, start the fire and then when you're done I'll take a soak myself."

Elsie, smiled up at him with tired eyes. She stood from her chair, walked over to his side of the table and leaned down with a gentle kiss on the lips. "That, Charlie, sounds lovely. I'll see you upstairs, my love."

And so Charles did exactly as he had promised, turning the downstairs lights off some 20 minutes later, but not before pouring two small glasses of sherry that he carried upstairs and placed on either of the bedside tables in their bedroom. All was quiet from the en suite, save for some soft humming. Charles smiled at the thought of Elsie relaxing in the tub. He lit and stoked the fire and once the flame was good and strong, he turned down the blanket and began undressing. Finding bits of carrot stains on his shirt and trousers that he didn't realize before, Charles shook his head at the memory of a joyful afternoon spent with their grandson. He was away with the fairies when Elsie emerged in her nightgown, trailing hints of vanilla and lavender.

Taking her in his arms and burying his head in her loose tresses, Charles inhaled deeply, "Mmmm, there's my darling girl. How are you after your bath, love?"

"Your darling girl is relaxed, yet tired. It's been a long day."

"I agree, and I didn't work this morning," Charles added as he kissed her temple.

"No, but you kept our dear young man fully entertained, fed, cleaned up. You must be tired too."

"Aye." Elsie chuckled and squeezed his sides. There he was again, speaking like a Scot!

"I let some of the bath water out, but what's left still has some warmth to it. Why don't you go refill it and take your bath?"

"Yes, I'll do that. I won't be long. Meet you here?"

"Of course," Elsie replied with a kiss on the lips.

Normally, she would read a few pages while Charles was in the tub, but tonight she curled into the soft cool sheets, lying on her side and finding herself mesmerized by the flames in the fireplace. Her eyelids were growing heavy and she was almost asleep when Charles called out to her still in the bath. "Elsie?" Panicking, she sat upright and made to scoot out. "Elsie, love?" There was a bit of urgency in his voice.

"Charlie? What's the matter?"

"Elsie, would you come here please?"

"I'll be right there." Adrenaline had kicked in and was rushing her to the en suite. "Charlie, are you alright?" Elsie asked as she opened the door.

"Come here, love."

He was still seated upright in the bath, water droplets covering his arms and shoulders, shampoo suds in his hair and on the hands he held in front of him.

"What is it Charlie? You've frightened me."

"I'm sorry love, but I think I have something in my hair."

Realizing Charles was not in danger, she could relax and tease, "Of course you do, it's called shampoo, you old booby!"

"No, something else. Come take a look, please."

"Just a minute while I grab my reading glasses." Elsie exited and returned a moment later wearing her spectacles. During this time, Charles had rinsed the lather from his hair."

He was pawing at his scalp and dripping water over the side of the tub.

"Charles put your hands down and sit still. What is it you want me to look at?"

"I don't know, it just itches."

Elsie came closer and started mussing with his wet hair, moving it this way and that. She couldn't see that anything was amiss and then as she got lower toward his hairline at the back of his neck, she saw the tiny white specks where his hair was the darkest.

"Oh, no, Charles!"

"What is it? What do you see?"

"I think you have a case of head lice. Oh, Charles, no!"

"Head lice? How can that be? I thought children get that."

"Yes, and you've spent hours a child – our grandchild – today. You had Jack up on your shoulders and when you were snuggling with him and he was wearing your bowler. I bet _he_ has lice too and that's why _he_ wasn't feeling himself and now you've got it!"

"But what do we do?"

"Oh Charles, I don't know, but I do know that I'd best phone Anna right away. You stay here and wash your hair another round. And comb it very carefully when you get out. Don't let your towel touch mine."

Elsie bolted out of the en suite, steamed at her man. Why did this have to happen, especially on a night when she was already so tired? She phoned Anna and encouraged her to check Jack's scalp right away. Then she thumbed through her medical book. Unfortunately there was not much she could do other than keep Charles from scratching his head and causing an infection. And of course, she needed to make sure she didn't catch the lice from him.

As Elsie re-entered their bedroom, she brought a clean set of sheets that she'd grabbed from the linen closet. Charles was standing outside the en suite in his pajamas as she walked in. "I'm sorry, Elsie. Let me help you."

"Charles, please stop touching your scalp it can spread and get worse. And no, I don't want your help right now. Stay right where you are. Why did this have to happen, tonight of all nights?" Her fury was building and she was near tears from the exhaustion that filled her.

"Charles, you're sleeping here tonight and I bloody well am not. Go start the fire downstairs for me." She stripped the bed and snapped the fresh sheets with such energy it made Charles flinch. He stood and stared, off to the side, "Go, you daft man. Now!"

"Elsie, you sleep here, I'll sleep on the sofa tonight."

"Oh no you won't – I don't want that lice in the sofa! You are to be quarantined up here with your little nits. In the morning, you call Dr. Clarkson and get in to see him as soon as possible."

"Yes, dear." He paused, "Elsie, I'm sorry."

"Charles Carson, I know you're sorry, and I'm sorry too, now go make the downstairs fire!" With that Charles retreated from the room. He was lucky to be sleeping in a bed, indoors tonight. If there was a dog house, he might otherwise be in it.

Elsie came downstairs a short while later, carrying another fresh sheet, blanket, and pillow. This would be the first night since they had married that the Carsons had not slept together in one bed.

"Goodnight, Charles. Please turn the light out for me," she said curtly as she settled into the cushions of the sofa. This was going to be a long night.

"Goodnight, Elsie. I love you…and I am sorry."

Elsie took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. "Yes, Charles, I love you too, my dear husband." And with that she just shook her head against the pillow. Charles watched her close her eyes, wanted to reach out to her but thought better of it. Instead he turned off the light and headed up the stairs.

Neither of the Carsons slept a wink that night, and yet the new day arrived with the sunrise. Elsie prepared the porridge for their breakfast even before she went upstairs. When she walked in the bedroom, Charles was struggling with making the bed, the tremor was rearing its head already this morning, undoubtedly in part a consequence of last night's exchange with Elsie and no sleep. While she was still mad at him, it broke her heart to see the tremor. She reminded herself of their wedding vows, "For better for worse…in sickness and in health." He stood up and greeted her, "Good morning, Elsie."

She gave him half a smile and a sigh, "Good morning, Charles. Let me get dressed and then we'll have our breakfast." She reached out and squeezed his forearm reassuringly, prompting a relieved half smile in return.

They spoke very little over their porridge, and truthfully, Charles ate very little. He was still upset and had little appetite or dexterity. Elsie looked at the clock on the wall and decided she best be leaving for the Abbey. "Are you going to walk me to work today?"

Charles looked up and considered her question. "Of course I'd like to – if you'll have me."

She gazed at him with an undercurrent of love. "Well, you best be getting your coat on then." Charles pushed back his chair and went to the front door for his coat while Elsie cleared the table and left the porridge bowls to soak in the sink. As she approached, he was struggling with the coat buttons and so she covered his hands and helped him finish then gave him a peck on the cheek. They held hands all the way to the Abbey and parted with a kiss. "Now, don't forget to call Dr. Clarkson's office. And let me know how it turns out."

Later, after he returned to the cottage, Charles managed to wash the dishes and read the paper. At 8:00, he called Dr. Clarkson's and told the nurse about the lice. She advised that Anna Bates had called the night before and was due to bring baby Jack in for the same at 9:30, could he come at 9:45? Yes, of course.

Charles arrived early, before Anna and Jack even. He wanted to be there to apologize. When they arrived, sweet Anna in turn apologized to him, piecing together that Jack had picked up the lice from one – or more – of the Dawson children and of course was the one who gave Mr. Carson the lice. As she explained all this, she noticed his hand was trembling.

Charles was surprised to exit the doctor's office, prescription in hand, only to see Anna and Jack still in the waiting area. She held up Jack's prescription as well and asked, "Lice?" Charles simply nodded. "How about we go take care of this together?" Charles appreciated the kind gesture from the young woman who was like a daughter to them both. Anna had transported Jack in his wagon, in part to keep him away from her hair and so Charles pulled the wagon.

They made two stops together before saying goodbye and parting ways. And Charles made one additional stop at the haberdasher for a new bowler.

It was in his new black hat that he strolled through the village, off toward the Abbey and eventually toward the Servant's entrance only to find Elsie outside for some fresh air after a trying night.

He stopped in front of her, looking up and down her figure, his beautiful, loving wife. He swallowed deeply. "I've been to Dr. Clarkson's and he confirmed I have lice. Jack too –Anna was there with him right before my appointment."

The diagnosis did not surprise her in the least. "And?" He wasn't sure what she wanted him to add. And so she elaborated, "And, what do we do to rid yourself of the lice?"

With that he pulled out the prescription bag from his pocket. "Medicated shampoo, twice a day for the next three days, then once a day for another week. Boil the linens, just to be safe."

Her arms were folded across her chest as she listened to these additional layers of work. She nodded, "Seems manageable."

"And."

Elsie cocked her head. She wasn't expecting more. "And, what?"

"And…" He was hesitating and she cocked her head more to encourage him. "Oh, blast it." And Charles removed his bowler to reveal all of his lovely soft silvery locks had been shorn away. "And, I had to go to the barber and get this. Doctor's orders. Jacky too."

Elsie's hands shot up to her mouth which had fallen open, her eyes expressing all of her surprise. And then she started to snicker which grew into more.

"It's not funny!"

Rushing over and reaching up to his forehead, fingering the bristly follicles that remained, Elsie continued. "Oh, Charles, your curls! I love your curls!" She dropped her hand down to cup his cheek. "I love you, my man! My little lamb!" she said as she stretched up to kiss his lips.

Encircling her waist, Charles replied, "Baaaaaaaaaa."


End file.
